September 3, 1963: The Case of Helen Parr
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: When an important Parr family member goes missing, it is up to her loved ones to find her and to figure out what has happened to her.
1. CHAPTER I

As Violet packed up her things to get ready for lunch, her teacher, Ms. Paula, called her and wanted to talk to her. When Ms. Paula wants to have a word with her, it's not a good sign. Every student she wants to have "a word" with means they either have bad grades or they're in trouble for something.

"Yes?" Violet went up to Ms. Paula, who was on her computer sitting in her desk. She had a pink sweater on and was your typical 60 year old with glasses and curly greyish hair.

"Violet, your grades are slipping," Ms. Paula told her. Even though Violet expected to hear this from her English teacher, her stomach still went into a knot.

"I know..." Violet looked down.

Ms. Paula gave her a sympathetic look. "Listen Violet...you're a smart student and I have a lot of confidence in you. But it seems you're starting to get distracted a lot and you're losing focus."

"I know." Violet said again, still looking down.

"I know high school can be tough and you're not a big fan of it but you really need to work hard, because it'll all be worth it in the end when you graduate and do whatever you want to do." Ms. Paula touched her shoulder.

Violet never understood why a lot of people don't like Ms. Paula, because she's a very nice teacher who may be a snooze fest to listen to but is really caring on the inside.

"Yeah..." Violet said. "I just...I don't know."

"Is it your typical teen distractions?" Ms. Paula inquired. "Boys, drama, all these _latest trends_?"

"No, not really," Violet answered. "A lot has been going on, I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it while we're at it?"

"Well, it's just...family stuff."

"Is there something going on that I need to know about?"

"No...it's no big deal. No violence or anything like that. Just...problems."

"Well, those problems seem to be affecting how you're doing in school, Violet."

Violet sighed. "I know."

"You know I care about your education Violet, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that I would never judge you, no matter, right?"

"...Yes."

"We may have known each other for two months but I'm your teacher and my job is to help you. Not just with your education, but with your well-being and safety."

"Yes, I know..."

"So if there is ANYTHING that is bothering you or something serious happening, you let me know, ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you **_sure_** you don't have anything to tell me?"

Violet paused a moment, then finally gave in. "Fine, something is going on. Like, seriously."

"What is it?"

Violet took a deep breath. "My mom is missing."

* * *

It was September 3rd, 1963 when the news reported that Helen Parr, also known as Elastigirl, was missing. Bob Parr, her husband, didn't know where she went or why she left in the first place, but she was gone. For the first couple of hours, he assumed that Helen was doing some hero work, now that superheroes were legal again and was called to do it last minute. When he noticed that Helen hasn't been home all day, he called the police and he told his three kids, trying to sound as calm as possible. But it didn't work out too well, for Dash started to scream and cry, thinking his mother was dead, and Violet started having a panic attack with tears coming out of her eyes.

It was their worst nightmare when they saw a picture of Helen on their TV screen and the news anchor announced that Helen has been reported missing. Jack-Jack pointed at the screen, letting his siblings and father know that he can see his mother. This only made them feel worse.

* * *

"I'm deeply sorry about your mother, Violet," Ms. Paula said, looking at her with empathy. "It must be really hard."

"It is," Violet said. "My brother is doing worse in school as well and my dad hasn't been working as hard with his new job. I'm afraid that he may get fired."

"It's scary, I know," Ms. Paula told her. "You never know where your mother may be...walking somewhere in the woods, kidnapped..."

"Dead," Violet shivered.

"Now don't think like that, or that will only make you feel worse," Ms. Paula said. "You have to think positive, since it's the best thing you can do."

"It's not the same without my mom..." Violet sniffled. "She always brightens the whole house with her smile and she always knows what to do, with both her powers and..." Violet gasped and covered her mouth.

Ms. Paula looked at her. "What was that? Her _powers_?"

"IT WAS NOTHING," Violet blurted out.

"Violet, I'm not deaf. I heard what you said."

"I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid..."

"No you're not, Violet. You're not stupid at all." Ms. Paula lifted her chin so she can look at her. "Is your mother a super?" she asked, hoping Violet will answer honestly.

Violet looked down with guilt and nodded. "Yes..." She looked up at her. "You heard of Elastigirl?"

"Yes, I have."

"That's her."

Ms. Paula raised her eyebrows. "Wow, that's wonderful, Violet! I've heard of all the great things she has done, like stopping a runaway train!"

"Yeah..." As Violet thought of her mother on the news from all the times she's saved the day, she wanted her back. She wanted someone to let her know that she was ok.

Most of all, she wants to know how she went missing in the first place.

* * *

"Any updates on mom?" the once energetic and hyper ten-year-old but now nervous and isolated Dashiell Parr asked.

"You've asked that three times today Dash," Violet pointed out.

"At least I actually care about my own mother," Dash snapped back.

"Calm down kids," Bob said. "And no, nothing. The police is doing the best they can."

"It's all so confusing..." Violet said with frustration.

"I know it is. It's nerve-wrecking and everything has just been so stressful. Thankfully I have a nice boss that let me take a break from my job until we figure everything out with your mother."

"Do you even know where she was last time before she went missing?" Dash wondered.

"We were sleeping together, and when I woke up, she was gone," Bob responded. "I thought she was doing hero work...maybe she still is, but isn't able to communicate with us."

"It's been a day!" Violet said a little angrily. "That's not something mom would do, avoid calling her family to let them know she's ok! And if she was ding hero work, she'd let us know."

Bob sighed, feeling tears in his eyes. "I don't know..." he said. "I just want her back."

"Me too," Dash said. He rested his head on his palm.

It took a while for Violet to respond with "me too" as well, as her mind was whirling with confusion and nervousness.

* * *

As Violet was organizing her desk and dumping her trash in the trash can, she noticed something odd. There was a crumbling piece of paper that she doesn't remember ever throwing away. She picks it up, trying not to touch any of the other trash, and un-crumbles the paper. Her heart starts to beat when she reads what's on the paper.

It appears to say "HELP ME" but the lower line on the E is going down to the bottom of the paper. It felt like one of these murder mystery clues that Violet has to figure out. That was when she might've figured out. She wish she didn't have to, but unfortunately, it was reality and not just a horrible nightmare.

Helen was either kidnapped or murdered.


	2. CHAPTER II

As she opened her eyes, Elastigirl panicked and looked around, curious as to why she was at an unfamiliar location. She noticed that she was chained up almost all over, so she was unable to use her powers. The only thing she was able to move was her head (but only slightly).

It was like a prison cell, but it felt bigger than an actual one. It felt like she was at the dentist but the room was made of only stone with bricks. The chair she sat on did look like those recliner chairs that they used to check on your teeth.

Elastigirl gasped as she heard a door burst open. Three men with white clothing came in and went right towards her. They quickly disconnected the chains from the chair she was one and locked the chains on Helen's back. One man picked up her legs and the two other men each grabbed her body. Elastigirl tried to fight them off but she had way too much chains on her that her powers were completely useless at the moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Elastigirl screamed at the top of her lungs.

One of the men groaned and grabbed duct tape out of his pocket. He wrapped it around Helen's mouth to where she couldn't scream again.

The three men placed Helen down on a chair and removed the duct tape from her mouth. "Scream again and you'll be beaten," he mumbled with a threatening tone. Helen hated that tone so she obeyed.

Elastigirl noticed that she wasn't the only one that was being held captive. There were about 20 other superheroes that were chained up just as badly as she was. She was placed across from the only superhero sitting by herself, one that she found familiar.

"Voyd?" she questioned.

The young superhero, who was indeed Voyd, looked up and gasped. "Elastigirl? Is that you?"

"They have you too?!" Elastigirl really wanted to hug her but we all know why she can't.

"Yes, but I don't know what's going on!" Voyd cried. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I was heading to the bathroom in the middle of the night and...I think I got ambushed and drugged."

"Me too," Voyd said. "I felt that needle go into my neck. And then I started to get drowsy."

"I did too. I tried to write a note so my family knows I'm in trouble but the men threw it away once they saw me do it."

"I should've done that...oh, I'm so stupid!" A tear came out of her eyes. "Elastigirl...are we gonna die?"

Helen really wanted to say no to cheer her up, but at the same time, she hates lying. She's been lied at before by her own husband and she doesn't want to do the same to others. "I don't know..." she responded.

Voyd started to breath heavily, to where she was almost hyperventilating.

"Listen, Voyd...I know there's a way out of here. We just have to be brave and not cause any trouble in this hellhole."

Voyd only nodded while still whimpering.

The men in the white clothes came back, but there were way more than three. There seemed to be about 25 of them now and they were all holding needles. An old, scary-looking man with a tuxedo on stood in front of those men.

"Attention," the creepy man said. "We will not caused any trouble in this lab. This alprazolam that you see here is very different than any other. It will prevent you from using your powers, no matter how strong those powers may be. _BUT_...if you cause any trouble verbally..." He paused and glared at everyone. "There. Will. Be. _Consequences._" He turned and walked away as the white-clothed men came up and drugged every single superhero and unchained them, knowing that they can't use their powers.

"Oh God Almighty help us..." Elastigirl mumbled. "It's like my whole body is asleep." She attempted to stretch her arms but nothing happened.

Voyd started crying quietly.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." Bob panicked, running around the house, after reading the horrifying note that Violet found in her trash can. "Something must've happened to her. We're calling the police right now. They may be able to find fingerprints of whoever took my wife."

"Why was Mom a target to those people anyway?" Dash wondered, frightened as well. "It can't be for superhero reasons, right? I mean, we're all superheroes and Dad is just as famous as her!"

"Wait a minute..." Violet thought of something. "She was the one that got Evelyn Deavor arrested, right?"

Dash nodded.

"Maybe this has something to do with Evelyn! She must've escaped from prison or something and captured her!"

"This doesn't make sense, though! Where would she take Mom?!"

"There's gotta be some hidden place where Mom is trapped in! You never know, there could be other superheroes that were taken too!"

"Do you think they could've taken Lucius?!"

Violet gasped and ran to her room. She grabbed her telephone and dialed Lucius' number. Luckily, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Lucius! It's Vi and Dash."

"Oh kids! Is something wrong?"

"Yes, we're worried about you!"

"Is it about your mother being missing?"

"Yes!" The siblings said at the same time.

"I am worried too, kids. From what I've heard on the news, there are multiple superheroes reported missing, including one that we met months ago. This...Voyd girl."

"VOYD TOO?!" Dash screamed.

"You need to protect yourself, Lucius!" Violet said with worry.

"Same to you, kids!" Lucius told them. "They could be coming after you or your father. You guys need to look out for each other and use your powers as strong as you can!"

"We will, Lucius!" Dash said. "Be careful!"

"Goodbye kids!" Lucius put down the phone and took a deep breath. He saw his wife, Honey, with a duffle bag and her outfit on for work.

"Ya sure y'all be fine?" Honey asked. "I don't wanna lose ya, not now."

"I'll be fine, Honey," Lucius answered. "I love you."

"Why is you sayin' that like is ya las' day here or somethin'?!" Honey yelled at him. "I shou' jus' call off from work and tell em' I'm sick or somethin'."

"No, don't," Lucius sighed. "I promise I'll keep an eye on myself. Go and do your job and don't worry about me."

"Oh brotha," Honey said. "If ya say so." Honey left the house, with Lucius watching her head to her car. He felt appreciated that his wife actually felt worried for him instead of her always arguing with him.

Lucius headed to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He saw his supersuit from the mirror. He went to put it on but before he was able to, he felt a little pinch on his neck and started to have a blurry vision.


	3. CHAPTER III

Elastigirl has never felt this weak before. She was free from all of those chains she was trapped in but wasn't able to stretch a single body part. She just sat there with hopelessness, eating the food that this crazy place was feeding her, which was chicken soup. It was in a tiny little bowl and she had to sip it with a spoon that was half the size of a pencil.

Suddenly, a door burst open, which scared all of the superheroes, and five of the white-suited men come in, grabbing a shaking and struggling superhero, who was completely mummified in chains. Voyd covered her mouth with shock and widened her eyes while Elastigirl worried about who this poor guy or girl was.

The creepy headmaster guy slowly approached the five men. "Why isn't he unconscious?" he asked.

"This guy is strong, boss," one of the men explained. "His powers are super strong."

"This better be the guy that I've been looking for," the headmaster glared at them.

"Yes," a second man said. "We have captured Frozone."

"Oh my God!" Elastigirl screamed.

About ten of the white-suited men ran up to Elastigirl and grabbed her. "What did the boss say about making a sound?!" one of them shouted at her. Duct tape was put around Helen's mouth, and now she couldn't eat anything. Voyd started crying, wanting to help Elastigirl, but was unable to.

Lucius was set down on a recliner chair, and Helen could tell that he gave in to trying to break free.

"We have to get out of here," Voyd whispered, because the headmaster and all of the men were far away. "Our families could be next. And I'd hate to see your kids being captured. And my parents."

Elastigirl started to tear up.

Voyd was about to continue when the headmaster said loudly, "Well, how very rude of me, I should introduce myself. The name is Professor Rickles and the reason why you guys are in a very unfamiliar location is...well, it's pretty obvious, you see. Superheroes must be _eliminated._"

Elastigirl felt anger rush inside her, as this reminded her of a certain someone that has done the same thing.

"Superheroes may have the name 'hero' in it, but they are a danger to this planet. A friend I've known named Evelyn Deavor-" (Speak of the devil) "-and I have worked together to make you supers illegal, but that woman betrayed me and decided to go on her own and do it very differently...that selfish brat. Now look a what happened to her! She's in prison! Ha! That idiot!" He crossed his arms. "But _I_ had something better in mind. Evelyn and I were both inventors, always working together to create something extraordinary. She did more technology, I did more of the medical-related items, as I did want to be a doctor."

Elastigirl didn't even bother listening to this evil man's story, as she was just as angry at him as she was with Evelyn, maybe even more angry.

Rickles saw Elastigirl completely ignoring him and approached her slowly. Helen only glanced at him and looked back down.

"You're a brave one, aren't you?" Rickles said deeply. "First you scream out of nowhere and then you don't even look at me." He bends down to her level. "You're a very interesting one...Elastigirl." He does an evil grin. "Take her into the lab. We're gonna do some...tests, as we call it."

Two WS (white-suited) men grabbed Helen by her arms and dragged her down a dark and empty hall.

* * *

"Oh mah god, oh mah god, oh mah god, I knew I shoulda stayed home from work, god dammit," a panicked, freaked-out Honey screamed, crying her eyes out.

"Listen Honey, we'll find him, ok?" Bob told her. "But...could you not be so loud...please?! You're scaring the baby!" Jack-Jack was indeed crying from all the loud noises that was happening.

"God dammit Bob, coul' cha not make this any mo' worse than it alreadeh is?!" Honey screamed even louder.

There was a knock on the door and there was a police officer and a detective. The detective was holding a tablet, which could mean...

There could be evidence!

"Oh officer! It's nice to see you! What's going on?" Bob asked, feeling relieved.

"We have found some footage from Evelyn Deavor's house," the detective said. "We figured that she had something to do with this and we may be right." The detective showed security footage which was from a month ago. She was with a man that seemed to be her friend. It definitely wasn't Winston, because he didn't have the skinny body that he had.

The detective started the video:

_"I can't believe it," Evelyn said with frustration. "They made superheroes legal. I just can't believe it."_

_"They just never learn," the male responded. "They never realize what has happened in the past. They focus on the present."_

_"This mustn't happen," Evelyn demanded. "I won't let it happen. I won't let those stupid heroes control us."_

_"I have a plan," the male said._

_"I'm all ears."_

_"We might be able to find a way to completely eliminate supers. I have just the right thing to make that might be able to not only weaken them, but take away their powers to where they never use them again."_

_"Interesting..." Evelyn sat there in thought. _

_"We could hold them hostage...as many as we like! We're both the richest people in the world! We'll be able to make all of this work! Create a whole dungeon, like a giant jail cell!"_

_"Oh, I like this," Evelyn beamed._

_"This will work, most definitely! Everybody loves us and no one will even lay their eyes on us once they realize their beloved super is gone!"_

_"Wonderful! I'll get this all jotted down right away!"_

_"Oh, am I glad to be your partner!" _

The detective stopped the video and swiped to a new video. It was a couple weeks ago. The male was visiting Evelyn, who just got into prison, and was talking to her on the phone. The video started:

_"Why did you do this?" the male said angrily. "I thought we were sticking to MY plan!"_

_"I'm not a follower of anyone," Evelyn growled. "And I wanted this to be more interesting than what YOU came up with."_

_"Well, it never worked, you fool. Look what you got yourself into."_

_"It was because of that stupid baby that managed to get those hypno-goggles off of Elastigirl. I didn't fail - those damn supers couldn't fight to save their life."_

_"You're a clever one, huh?"_

_"It's not like you don't have a chance yourself, tough guy."_

_"Oh, you know I do. I will do what was supposed to be done and I WILL succeed."_

_"Pfft, good luck on doing it without me."_

_"Oh, I've never needed you. You've always ran off following me around instead of actually helping me."_

_"Just watch, you may fail as miserably as I did." Evelyn smirked. "But...could you still do me one favor?"_

_The male shrugged._

_"Elastigirl must die. Kill her first thing. And kill all of her kids, and her husband. And her friends. And her husband's friends. And her sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles, everyone that even KNOWS that son of a bitch!"_

_"Elastigirl, huh?"_

_"Short, brown hair. A curvy woman with a lisp and a stay-at-home mom. She. Must. DIE."_

_The male chuckled very evilly and did a nod. He hung up the phone and walked off. _

Violet and Dash were crying once the video ended.

"Oh my God they're after us!" Dash cried. "We're gonna die, we're gonna dieeee!"

"Dad you have to help us!" Violet screamed. "You can't let us die!"

Bob grabbed the kids and formed them into a group hug. "It's okay, kids, shh...it's okay."

"We have identified the male as Fallon Rickles, who was a doctor for the Munciberg Local Hospital," the detective explained. "He invented medicines and drugs that could cure diseases, like cancer. Unfortunately, we haven't identified where he currently is, but from what we could tell, he has already built his 'dungeon' to hold supers captive."

"We will find more information on this man," the officer said to Bob.

"Oh mah god, if mah husban' is gonnah dah, Imma lose mahself," Honey whimpered. "Those damn investigatin' people bettah find Lucius or Imma sue somebodeh."

Bob only covered himself with his hands, not knowing what to do, or even what's going on.


	4. CHAPTER IV

"You'll find more information of Rickles, you said. You said you'll try your best to find where my wife is, you said. IT'S BEEN TWO DAMN WEEKS!" Bob, with anger, slammed his hands on a table, talking with two detectives.

"We're so sorry, Mr. Parr," one detective said. "This man must be extremely smart. We have even sent helicopters to check different nations and they've been searching _everywhere._"

"Everywhere, huh?" Bob growled. "Everywhere, you say? Ohh, yeah, _everywhere. _If they were searching for her _everywhere, _I'm pretty sure she would be found by now."

"Sir, your temper isn't helping us at all," the other detective reassured. "We're doing the best we can."

"Dad, please calm down," Violet told him with a frightened look.

"Two weeks...I swear to God, if this is one of those cases that lasts for years, I'm gonna lose it." Bob covered his face with his hands. "We don't even know if she's even alive anymore."

The detectives couldn't lie to him. "We don't know either, Mr. Parr," the first one said. "But we'll reassure you that we'll figure everything out. We always do."

Bob just looked down and lightly sobbed.

* * *

Professor Rickles slowly walked in the main room where all the captured supers were sitting, in complete silence. Every single one of them looked almost dead and hung over. Elastigirl's hair was complete messy and her breathing has become more heavy. She had light bruises on her body, which was what she received after disobeying Rickles's order. Voyd looked just as bad as Elastigirl.

"Well," Rickles said. "It seems that the _police _are after us. Like they'll ever find us. Being in a completely underground laboratory in a completely abandoned forest was a brilliant idea of mine! Now, my dear friend, Evelyn told me that a superhero whom we have captured must _die. _And that super goes by the name...Elastigirl." He looked right at Helen and walked towards her. "What have you done to make Evelyn so angry, huh?"

Helen just glared at Rickles, wishing death on him.

"This woman is an angry little one, ever since we first started experimenting her. This drug only took away her powers for an hour. We sure are glad we were able to hold her down and gave her a stronger drug. Her powers are very strong, if I must admit, but still won't defeat me and this laboratory."

Elastigirl cursed at him under her breath.

"Huh? What was that?" Rickles bent down to her. "I didn't quite hear you."

Elastigirl bravely said what she said to herself.

Rickles let out an evil laugh until he looked at her and gave her a hard punch in the face. Elastigirl fell to the ground and covered the cheek that was just punched. She was down on all fours and panted heavily.

"Take her away, boys," Fickles said. "Serious punishment will be made."

The white men immediately grabbed Elastigirl by the arms and dragged her away, while her legs weren't even moving.

* * *

Bob was on the couch between his kids and Jack-Jack on his lap. He watched the news as they gave away everything the detectives found out about Rickles and Evelyn's plan.

"Where do you think she is, Dad?" Dash asked.

"Well, this guy is an inventor so I'm sure she's pretty far from us," Violet told him, even though Dash wanted Bob to answer. "Inventors are extremely smart."

Bob only let out angry mumbles and growls.

"Do you think she's dead?" Dash asked.

Bob took a deep breath. "Asking that question won't do us any good, Dash," he told his son.

"Um, Dad?" Violet said, looking out the window.

Suddenly, the window shattered into pieces and about ten of the white men came running in the house. The kids screamed and Jack-Jack started crying, as Dash guided his siblings away from the men.

"You guys get the kids, we'll get the husband," one of the men commanded. Five of the men ran after the kids while the other five tried to grab Bob. Bob has never felt this angry in his life - these must be the men that took his wife. When Bob is angry, he felt like his powers were better and stronger. That definitely happened at that moment. He grabbed all five of the men before they could even do so and threw them against the wall. Bob noticed that they dropped a needle and it contained alprazolam, which was supposed to make him drowsy. He grabbed the needle and aimed it at the men.

"Where are the spares?" one man asked. The four other men grabbed a needle that they each had and ran towards Bob.

"Oh no," Bob whispered and he ran quickly. He went in his room and shut the door and locked it. He picked up his dresser and used it as a shield. The men banged on the door until it broke but Bob rammed them with his dresser until they were squished against the wall. Bob hit them as hard as he could until they were completely knocked out. He threw them out of the house and immediately started looking for his kids.

"Violet?! Dash?! Jack-Jack?!" Bob yelled. "Where are you?!"

"Dad!" Violet and Dash said at the same time, running towards him and hugging him.

"W-Where's Jack-Jack?" Bob asked.

Violet and Dash fearfully looked at their room and walked in. There was Jack-Jack, standing there, looking at all of the other five men that went after the siblings. They weren't just knocked out...they were dead.

They were completely pale and blood was coming out of their mouths, noses and eyes.

"W-What...?" Bob said in complete shock.

"Yeah..." Violet said quietly. "He killed all five of them."

"Jack-Jack has killing powers," Dash added on.

Jack-Jack looked at his dad and he started crying as he stared at his own tiny hands.


	5. CHAPTER V

"Hey officer, my baby son just killed about five of those men that worked for my wife's kidnapper," Bob screamed at the phone, while carrying a crying Jack-Jack. "They tried to kidnap us and...I don't know where he got those from. He may have gotten seriously angry and...I don't...I don't..."

"Sir, calm down," said the officer he was talking to. "We'll send the police to discover the bodies and figure out where these guys are from."

"That's not important at the moment! I want to know how my wife is doing and HOW MY YOUNGEST KID HAS THE POWER TO END SOMEONE'S LIFE!" Bob was beyond angry and scared all at the same time. He didn't want his son growing up to become some murderer.

"It is unknown on how a super gets their powers," the officer told him.

"WELL MAKE IT KNOWN OR I'M GONNA LOSE IT!" Bob shouted.

All the shouting made Jack-Jack's crying even louder and worse.

"CAN YOU STOP SCREAMING?!" Violet shouted.

Bob hung up the phone and handed Jack-Jack to Violet. "WELL IF YOU HAD A BABY THAT CAN KILL SOMEONE HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?!"

"WELL I WOULDN'T BE SCREAMING MY ASS OFF LIKE THE WORLD IS ABOUT TO END!" Violet shouted, not meaning to curse.

Bob glared at her. "You better not say a curse word ever again!"

"Or what? Ground me while my mother is missing?" Violet scoffed.

"Listen dad, I don't think he'd ever hurt us! He saw those men as a threat and he hurt them!" Dash came out of the room.

Bob looked down. "But he could become a murderer. If he realizes that he has killing powers at the age of 4, he could think that it would be some fun thing to do."

"Uh, it's pretty simple dad. Tell him NOT to kill people?" Violet firmly stated.

"It's not that simple Violet!" Bob said. "Parenting is hard work, especially parenting kids with superpowers! You'd understand when you have kids!"

"We'll help you!" Dash offered.

They suddenly heard police sirens from outside their house. Bob ran out with his kids following him. He grabbed Jack-Jack from Violet and showed the officers his baby. "This is the baby," he said. "The men are inside my daughter's room."

The officers went inside the house and analyzed the five dead bodies, along with the other five that were knocked out. A detective took a picture of all of them.

"Their faces seem to have blown up," the detective said. "The blood seems to be coming out of the back of their heads and their face feels very squishy."

"You have to get rid of these powers!" Bob pleaded. "There has to be a way! There's a way to erase memories so there must be a way to erase someone's powers!"

"Guys!" one of the officers, who was exploring the body, called. "This logo...I think I may know who's responsible of this."

* * *

"OWWW!" Helen screamed, as Rickles shocked her with an electric shocker.

"This is what happens..." He shocked her again on the arm. "When." Another shock. "You speak." Another one. "Badly." Shock. "Of your master."

"YOU- OWWWW!" Helen let out a loud cry as her body was full of pain. "ARE-OWWHOWHOWHOW!" She let out another scream.

"I'm a what, huh? Say it, I dare you," Rickles told her threateningly.

Helen didn't want to get another shock so she didn't say anything, except little cries.

"You learned your lesson...slave?" Rickles muttered.

"I'm not...your slave," Helen said while panting and tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh really?" Rickles shocked her on her neck which was the most painful spot. Helen screamed while moving around. She couldn't do anything about the pain since she was tied up. She began bawling in agony.

"I'm gonna ask you this again, SLAVE." Rickles said. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Helen was gasping and panting as she slightly nodded.

"Answer me...VERBALLY," Rickles got louder.

"YES...YES...YES!" Helen couldn't speak straight because of how she was feeling right now.

"Good," Rickles smirked. "Untie her, gentlemen. Put her back in her chair."

The white men untied her. When they grabbed her arms, she felt like Jesus after being whipped all over his body. It felt like bruises were all over her body. She was extremely weak, felt like she was close to death. She couldn't do anything about what was happening to her. Her wrists and ankles got restrained as she was close to passing out.

All of a sudden, she heard a baby crying. She saw a man running in with a bag that seemed to be trying to escape. "I did it professor! They actually thought I was part of their group!" He was dressed as a police officer.

"Very good," Rickles told the man, very pleased. "You got the baby, right?"

"Yes sir!" the man said. "I drugged him so his powers don't work!"

"Put him to sleep," Rickles told him. "This guy could knock down this whole laboratory."

"Yes professor!" The man took off the police outfit to where he was in his white suit. He grabbed a syringe and drugged the "baby" that was in the bag. The bag then stopped moving. The man opened it and got the baby out of the bag.

It was Jack-Jack.


	6. CHAPTER VI

"Jack...Jack...?" Helen groaned as her vision was nothing but a blur as she was place on the restraining chair. "No...no..."

She suddenly felt her cheek being slapped. "Shut up," a white man demanded. "Not another word."

Helen quietly sobbed. "My baby..." she whispered as she became unconscious.

* * *

"MY BABY SON JUST GOT KIDNAPPED, WE NEED TO STOP THIS MOTHERF**KER NOW!" Bob screamed at the phone. "MY TWO KIDS ARE CRYING AND OUR LIVES COULD BE AT STAKE! FIND THEM PLEASE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"They couldn't have taken Jack-Jack!" Dash bawled.

"They did Dash!" Violet screamed. "He's gone! We can't find him anywhere!"

"But he's too powerful!" Dash said.

"Yes and so is Mom! They must have this...drug that puts someone to sleep, even supers."

"But Jack-Jack is more powerful than Mom! He would've stopped them!"

"You realize he's only 1?! He wouldn't know what was going on!"

"But before he knew those guys in the suits were gonna attack us and he killed them all! Wouldn't he have done the same to that fake police officer?!"

"He must've drugged him before he had the chance to stop him! We need to stop arguing, Jack-Jack is gone and he could be killed along with Mom!"

"Vi, look." Dash pointed way under a dresser that was ahead of them. He saw a syringe with a weird magenta liquid in it.

"What the hell is that?" Violet questioned.

"What the hell is what?" Bob shouted slightly calm but still panicky.

"There's a needle under the dresser!" Dash said.

"That must've been the drug they tried to use on us!" Violet told them.

"We found evidence!" Dash said joyfully.

Bob lifted up the dresser with his super strength and kicked the needle out of the way.

"I remember the men were wearing gloves so we can't find any finger prints. We may be able to find DNA from the gloves," Bob told them.

"We need to go to the police station!" Violet said.

"No, _**I**_ will go to the police station," Bob said. "You kids are already in danger so I'm not risking it by exposing you to the outdoors."

"Oh, so you're leave us home? Just like that?" Violet questioned glaring at Bob.

"I will make sure to block off all windows and doors or any other entrance."

"But they're super smart! They could end up entering anywhere, no matter what you do!" Dash said.

"I don't want officers coming over to my house! I don't want to risk there being another white man in disguise!"

"Please Dad?" Dash begged.

"Oh...what have we gotten ourselves into? C'mon kids..." He looked down. "Let's take each of the dead men's gloves and figure out who each of them are."

Violet noticed her Dad's low confidence.

"We'll get through this, Dad," Violet reassured. "We will find Mom and Jack-Jack and Lucius and Voyd and everything will be back to normal." She kissed him on the cheek. "I promise."

* * *

Helen was suddenly awakened by an ugly face peered down at her. "Wake up, slave," Rickles ordered. "You're coming with me."

"What the fu-?" Helen was suddenly shocked on the arm. "OW!"

"Don't you dare say a word," Rickles yelled. "I don't wanna deal with your bullshit today."

"Jack-Jack...son..." Helen whispered and she was released for her restrains and was dragged by the white men.

"Yes, we have taken your son," Rickles told her casually. "And you won't attempt to save him or speak to him unless you want sever punishment."

Helen said nothing.

There was a small cell and on a wooden shelf laid an unconscious Jack-Jack. Two white men were standing beside him. There were chains all around him. (even though there was barely any, since he was so small)

Helen cried. She has never felt this much pain seeing her son like this.

"Don't do anything stupid and we will spare his life," Rickles ordered. "This ass of a baby just killed five of my men and that could bring officers over here."

Helen was angry that he called her son a bad word. She wanted to talk back at him but she didn't want to get in trouble and cause Jack-Jack to die. Instead she cried some more.

"Son...no...please...I'll..." She breathed heavily. "I'll do anything...please..."

"Oh so now you're acting all innocent, huh? As if you haven't gotten into trouble already?" Rickles crossed his arms.

"Please..." Helen sobbed. "Please please please..."

A white man was about to shock her but Rickles stopped her. "Soooo you'll do absolutely anything?" he asked.

Helen nodded but very unorderly.

"Then come with me, slave." Rickles took one of Helen's arms and they went on an elevator all the way to the top floor.

* * *

Bob, Violet and Dash sat in a waiting room, in complete silence. They didn't even attempt to start a conversation. They only looked around with fear.

All of a sudden they heard shouting from outside. It sounded like panic. The doors opened and two officers came in with a man that was detained. The man had on a white uniform, just like the white men's outfits.


	7. CHAPTER VII

"YOU!" Bob screamed at the detained white man, stomping up to him angrily and attempting to choke him. But one cop stopped him.

"Hey hey hey! There's no point in fighting him! He's already arrested!" the cop said.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE AND SON?!" Bob ignored the cop.

"Get the hell away from me, man!" the white man yelled back.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER?! WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU?!"

"I miss my mom!" Dash added on.

"I'm only listening to my boss! Not any of this was my idea!" the man exclaimed.

"That is NOT an excuse! You could've done something about this instead of letting it all happen!"

"You don't understand! If I disobey him once, I could die!"

"Well, you should've died! And who's _"him"_?"

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent," the cop finally said to the white man.

"Officers, please...if I tell you everything that's going on, will you not put me in jail?!" the white man begged.

"You better tell us everything. You will still be put into trial for assault and kidnapping, when we find all the rest of the people involved in this," one cop said.

"It should be Rickles that gets put into trial! He was the one that planned all of this! He forced all of us to do this!" the man admitted.

"Tell us where Rickles is, NOW!" Bob ordered.

"Ok, ok, ok..." The man took a big breath. "Oh, I'm gonna be in trouble..." He sighed. "There is a highway that takes you out of town and when you enter the giant bridge there's two big trees that you go between. There's very hidden so you go beneath the bridge and you'll see them. Once you go..." He took another breath. "...between the trees you keep going straight and you'll see a concrete path that leads to a hidden laboratory. That's where all the supers are being held."

Bob covered his face in distress.

"Do you think he's lying?" Dash asked.

"The kid's right," a cop said.

"I swear, I'm not lying! If you go exactly where I said, you'll find them!" the man pleaded.

"We better check. If he's lying, then we're gonna take him right to jail," the other cop said.

The man was dragged on by the two cops as Bob, Violet and Dash looked at each other.

"I think we might get mom back," Violet smiled.

* * *

Helen's face was covered in sweat and her tears were all over her cheeks and neck. Her legs were trembling and her...area...was hurting.

Rickles came in with two white men behind him. "You did say you'd do anything," Rickles smirked.

Helen was beyond angry. "I did what you asked, even though it was beyond horrible. Are you gonna free my son?"

"Ehh…" Rickles stood there as if he was thinking about it, even though he didn't look like he was. "Very well then. I'm satisfied. Bring the baby back and sneak him back into his home. Make sure to get rid of his memory."

The white men walked off.

"Is this what you're planning on doing with every girl that's in here?" Helen asked him, with a growling face.

"Like I said, you said you'd do anything," Rickles commented.

"YOU'RE A MANWHORE!" Helen screeched.

Rickles slapped her. Helen let out a piercing scream. Rickles duct taped her mouth.

"Eww, your face is covered in sweat. Oh well, it happens with girls." Rickles shrugged and left the room. He closed the door and locked out.

She tried to open up but there was no use. It was hard for her to move with her certain area hurting and her legs barely being able to move.

_Jack-Jack..._ Helen thought to herself. _Please be safe..._

She paused for a moment.

_They're not gonna set him free, are they?_

* * *

"Hey!" Rickles called to one of the white men. "Isn't one of my men supposed to be back? He was supposed to be after someone. I haven't gotten anything about his return."

"I'm not sure, sir," the man answered. "I'll go check if you want."

"Do so," Rickles nodded.

The man left as another man appeared with Jack-Jack, who was asleep. He handed the baby to Rickles.

The headmaster held him out and took a look at him. "You're just about the ugliest thing I've ever seen," he said. "Just like your mother."

Jack-Jack stirred.

"Bring him into the lab. Time to get rid of his memory," Rickles ordered.

"Yes sir," the man took Jack-Jack and walked off, as the other man who was talking to Rickles before came running back. "SIR!" he said. "He got arrested and told the police about where we were!"

"WHAT?!" Rickles screeched.

"We're gonna go on code red right now!" the man announced. Alarms suddenly went off and everyone started running all over the place. But they were too late. The police were near the laboratory and could hear all the alarms going off.


End file.
